


Astromechs Are Easily Amused

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Rey is a flying kleptomaniac, poor Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The laser pointer makes me their god."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astromechs Are Easily Amused

Finn entered the hanger bay one afternoon hoping to find Poe or Rey working on their ships. Instead, he was met with a curious sight: a gaggle of astromech droids wandering around the hanger seemingly at random. He noticed they were looking at something on the ground and approached them to see what it was. After reaching the back of the group, he noticed a red speck on the ground that was moving of its own volition. Was it some kind of bug? Finn couldn’t get a closer look and was reduced to following the pack of droids around.  
  
At that point, cackling broke out from above him and Finn looked up to see Rey sitting in the rafters, holding a small device in her hand. “What are you doing up there,” he called. “The laser pointer makes me their god,” was her reply. “The what now,” Finn asked. “The laser pointer,” Rey clarified as she floated down from the ceiling. “What’s a laser pointer,” Finn asked. “This,” Rey responded as she pointed it his chest. Finn immediately looked down at himself then back at Rey’s hand. “I wasn’t sure the droids would figure it out, but I thought for sure a human would,” Rey said. “We didn’t have anything like that in the First Order,” Finn told her, “where’d you get it anyway?” “I stole it from the conference room this morning,” Rey replied. “You should probably put it back,” Finn said. “Probably.”


End file.
